Happy Birthday, Otouto
by Artemis Templar
Summary: ItaSasu, PWP, Lemon, Incest. SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, SASUKE! kami semua menyayangimu ! - OMG, Sasuke kenapa kau jadi binal dan nakal seperti ini? Enjoy! Dis : Masashi Kishimoto. I don't make any money from this fiction. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Tanggal dua puluh dua Juli malam…

"Sasuke, besok adalah ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh satu, usia dimana kau benar-benar sudah pantas untuk dikatakan 'dewasa' – ada yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Mikoto.

Benar juga, besok Sasuke genap berusia dua puluh satu tahun, usia yang cukup matang. Bukan sebagai remaja yang keemasan lagi, tapi cenderung sebagai pria yang sudah dapat dikatakan 'dewasa'. Mendengar itu, Itachi sedikit menaikkan alisnya dengan tetap fokus pada makanannya.

"Tak ada, Kaa-san.." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Itachi mengangkat pinggir bibirnya. Apanya yang dewasa? Lihat saja sikapnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari pertama kali ia menginjak masa pubernya. Oh, atau mungkin hanya Itachi saja yang merasa bahwa adiknya tak berubah? Karena terlalu dekat? Entahlah, yang jelas Itachi hanya menahan tawanya saat teringat bahwa adiknya segera menginjak usia dua puluh satu tahun namun dimatanya tetap bagaikan sosok anak kecil yang masih haus akan perhatian.

"Kau jarang sekali meminta, pikirkan lagi, Sasuke - aku sebagai ibumu, juga ingin sesekali anakku bermanja padaku.. Anggaplah ini terakhir kalinya kau bermanja padaku.."

Lagi-lagi Itachi nyaris menyemburkan makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya. Ibunya ini sama sekali tidak tahu betapa manja dan bahkan 'nakal' nya putra bungsu yang manis itu. Tapi, sebaiknya memang tak perlu tahu. Karena akan bahaya nanti. Itachi hanya mengulum senyum tertahan di bibirnya.

Kemanjaan dan kenakalan Sasuke, cukup Itachi saja yang tahu - lebih tepatnya hanya untuk Itachi.

"Akan kupikirkan…" Respon si bungsu yang akhirnya hanya di tanggapi dengan sang ibu yang mengangkat bahu.

Ibu mereka yang cantik dan lembut ini sudah sangat 'terbiasa' dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke sejak ia menginjak masa pubernya. Sasuke kecil yang begitu manis, polos dan manja, langsung berubah menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan cuek. Bersyukur dia tidak anti sosial. Hanya menjadi 'sedikit' tidak lebih jujur dari masa kanak-kanaknya.

Awalnya, Itachi pun agak terkejut melihat perubahan pada diri Sasuke yang memang cukup kontras. Tapi, perasaannya yang mendalam pada sang adik membimbingnya hingga akhirnya ia memahami segala arti dari bahasa verbal maupun gerak-gerik yang dimiliki sang adik. Sangat mengerti karena begitu mendalam. Dan sangat mendalam hingga menuntunnya pada suatu dosa yang amat manis.

Mikoto maupun Fugaku yang merupakan orang tua kandung mereka. Sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa kedua anaknya yang tampan dan memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa cemerlang ini memiliki sebuah hubungan terlarang dan penuh dosa yaitu hubungan dimana mereka sudah beranjak dari sekedar kakak beradik, menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Besok ibu akan mempersiapkan acara ulang tahunmu di sebuah restoran langganan ayahmu, jadi dari pagi aku dan ayahmu tidak akan berada dirumah. Itachi, kuharap kau mau bekerja sama untuk menjaga adikmu agar tidak kabur seperti hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas lalu.."

Sasuke mengerutkan bibirnya, ia kembali teringat saat ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas. Keluarganya memberikannya kejutan yang tak disangka-sangka. Namun, cukup membuat Uchiha bungsu ini malu, karena teman-temannya pun ikut terlibat. Ah, sudahlah, Sasuke malas mengingatnya lebih banyak lagi. Sejak itulah, Sasuke selalu menghindar di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Aku mengerti, Haha-ue.."

Sang adik hanya memberikan death glare andalannya pada sang kakak. Tapi, tentu saja Itachi mengerti pandangan menusuk itu hanya kepura-puraan Sasuke saja. Itachi sudah kebal dengan sikap 'manis' adik kesayangannya ini. Kekasih tercintanya, maksudnya.

"Hn.."

Dan sang Uchiha sulung hanya tertawa geli sambil melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

Tengah malam, satu menit menginjak tanggal dua puluh tiga Juli, Sasuke yang memang belum tidur, keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan mengendap-endap ke kamar Itachi. ia tahu Itachi juga pasti belum tidur. Tak mungkin Itachi tidur di hari paling spesialnya ini. Perlahan dibukanya pintu kamar sang kakak, dan dilihatnya Itachi sedang berbaring miring seolah memang menunggu kedatangan Sasuke.

Ada seringai tipis yang terlihat oleh Sasuke di pinggir bibir Itachi. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Sasuke duduk disamping Itachi yang sedang berbaring. Sang kakak bangkit dari rebahannya dan turun ke lantai, berlutut di depan Sasuke, dan tangannya meraih satu kaki Sasuke lalu menciumnya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sasuke – " Bisik Itachi.

Ciuman Itachi di kaki Sasuke naik ke betis dan lutut sang adik. Bukan ciuman panas, hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan namun sensual. Sasuke meringis halus dengan perlakuan khusus kakaknya kali ini. Setelah puas di bagian ekstremitas bawah, Itachi meraih tangan Sasuke dan kembali mengecup telapak tangan dan jari Sasuke satu persatu.

"Ku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan hadiahmu besok pagi, Sasuke.. Ada hadiah khusus yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu.."

Sasuke merinding dengan kata-kata penuh kode seduktif didalamnya. Terlebih saat kakaknya sempat membisikkan kata-kata 'kita akan bermain seharian penuh di hari ulang tahunmu nanti, Otouto' - beberapa hari lalu. Sasuke penasaran karena bahkan sampai detik ini, Itachi belum juga memberi sebuah clue apapun.

Ciuman Itachi akhirnya sampai pada leher Sasuke. Berhenti disitu dan menjilatinya dengan sedikit ganas. Sasuke yang masih terduduk di kasur hanya bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang tertahan di kasur, menengadahkan kepalanya memberi ruang bagi kakaknya untuk mengekspolarasi lehernya. Gigitan gemas yang sesekali dilakukan Itachi dilehernya mengundang erangan halus meluncur dari bibir sang adik yang manis.

Setelah tangan Itachi berhasil membuka kancing piyama Sasuke, kini giliran tonjolan mungil milik sang adik yang menjadi sasaran keisengannya, Itachi mencubit puting susu itu dengan sedikit kasar hingga Sasuke nyaris memekik. Namun, tentu tak bisa, karena Itachi sudah memprediksi hal itu akan terjadi maka sebelumnya, ciuman yang tadi masih menjelajah di leher Sasuke, sudah dipindahkan ke mulut sang adik. Ciuman ganas Itachi menghalangi pekikan spontan Sasuke tentunya.

"Sshh- Nanti Kaa-san dan Tou-san bangun, Otouto " Bisik Itachi seduktif saat melepas ciumannya sebentar.

Tangan Itachi kian merayap ke bagian bawah Sasuke, melesakkan tangannya ke dalam piyama Sasuke dan tentu saja tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang panjang dan menegang. Adiknya baru disentuh sedikit saja sudah bereaksi sedemikian antusiasnya. Tak membuka celana dalamnya, Itachi mulai mengocok penis Sasuke di luar celananya. Menggesekkan telapak tangannya dengan sedikit ganas dan ditekan.

"Nii-san - Ah… "

Itachi yang sudah duduk disamping Sasuke hanya merengkuh adiknya agar menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dadanya, menangkup pipi dan dagu Sasuke agar menengadah ke arahnya dan kembali menciumnya, sementara tangan Itachi masih semangat menggoda kehidupan kecil di balik celana sang adik.

Sasuke melebarkan kakinya dan pinggulnya bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan tangan Itachi. rasanya sesak, ia ingin makhluk kecil di dalam celananya ini di bebaskan, tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda Itachi akan membebaskannya. Sasuke mulai gelisah, tangannya mulai melingkar di tengkuk Itachi dan memeluknya erat.

"Biarkan aku membuka celanaku.." Bisik Sasuke malu di perpotongan leher Itachi.

Yang di dengar Sasuke hanya dengusan pelan yang terkesan menahan tawa. Lalu Sasuke merasakan gerakan kepala Itachi yang menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ingin melihatmu mengotori dirimu sendiri, Sasuke.."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, gerakan tangan Itachi semakin cepat, bahkan jepitan jari-jari Itachi di penis Sasuke yang masih terbungkus celana kian kuat, seolah memerah sambil terus menggesek.

"Ahh.. Nii-san.. Jangan… Nanti - Ahh…"

Bermaksud menggoda adiknya, Itachi hanya menepuk pipi Sasuke lembut dengan tangan satunya yang bebas, berlagak seolah memperlakukan Sasuke seperti anak balita yang sedang merengek pada kakaknya, namun tangan satunya bergerak semakin liar, kali ini ditmbah dengan sedikit remasan gemas.

"Menggairahkan sekali, Sasuke – keluarkan.." Bisik Itachi panas.

Mendengar bisikan erotis tersebut, Sasuke tak dapat menahan klimaksnya lebih lama lagi, rangkulan di tengkuk Itachi semakin erat, kakinya semakin dilebarkan dan saat klimaks menghampirinya, spontan ia mengangkat bokongnya.

"ITACHI!" Seru Sasuke tertahan.

Dan setelah itu, Itachi merasa tangannya lengket dan hangat, adiknya cepat sekali klimaks kali ini, apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya antusias? Itachi tidak tahu. Sambil tersenyum tipis, Itachi menarik keluar tangannya dari celana Sasuke, dan dilihat olehnya cairan putih kental sudah melumuri tangannya.

Perlahan, Itachi mengoleskan benih surga itu ke mulut sang adik sendiri yang masih terengah dan menyender lelah di dadanya. Sepertinya si kakak yang luar biasa ini ingin adiknya merasakan sari tubuhnya sendiri, merasakan ada stimulasi basah di bibirnya, Sasuke pun menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Ia tahu kakaknya sedang menggodanya.

Melihat Sasuke merespon seperti itu, Itachi kembali mengoleskan apa yang menempel ditangannya ke lidah sang adik, sambil menyeringai tipis melihat reaksi Sasuke, Itachi perlahan memasukan satu kemudian dua dan tiga jarinya ke gua basah itu. Respon positif yang diberikan Sasuke tentu saja mengulum jari Itachi yang sedang menginvasi mulutnya. Itachi memandang Sasuke yang terpejam dan sedikit terengah dengan tatapan sayang, betapa manisnya adik bungsunya ini, pikirnya.

Air liur mengalir dipinggir bibir Sasuke karena ia terlalu asyik mengulum jari kakaknya seperti mengulum permen, benihnya sendiri yang sebelumnya diantarkan jari sang kakak ke mulutnya sudah lenyap tak bersisa ditelannya. Tak begitu buruk, kini Sasuke mengerti mengapa kakaknya senang sekali menenggak spermanya saat klimaks dalam sesi _blowjob._

"Cukup, Otouto – waktunya tidur.."

Itachi menghentikan serangannya, mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Sasuke dan ditutup dengan kuluman singkat lidah kakaknya di dalam mulutnya. Sasuke bingung. Itachi tidak biasanya seperti ini, singkat sekali. Dan yang terpenting, apa kakaknya tidak menginginkan kepuasan dari dirinya?

Masih terdiam karena bingung, Itachi menarik tubuh Sasuke agar berbaring di sampingnya, lalu membelainya sayang.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke – Aku mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Ini kan pembukaan ya - jadi complete nya ya nanti pas ulang tahun Sasuke lah .. wkwkwkwk..**_

 _ **Maaf bukan nge-zonk ya.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Please leave your review.**_

 _ **Best Regards**_


	2. Ambil hadiahmu, Otouto

Pagi-pagi sekali, setelah mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' pada putra bungsu mereka, Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah, selain ada sedikit urusan, sesuai dengan janji mereka, ingin mempersiapkan acara ulang tahun si bungsu saat makan malam nanti.

"Kalian ajaklah teman-teman kalian untuk ikut merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke, untuk tempatnya nanti kami beritahu.. " Begitulah yang di ucapkan Mikoto sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Itachi dan Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, sarapan dan mandi seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang spesial walaupun ini hari yang spesial. Namun, ketika sesi sarapan sudah selesai, Itachi beranjak dari meja makan dan mengambil sesuatu dari kulkas. Dan Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dibawa kakaknya.

"Itu-"

Sang kakak mengangguk sambil tersenyum geli, lalu mendekati Sasuke. Merangkul Sasuke dari belakang sambil menyodorkan benda yang dipegangnya ke depan mata Sasuke.

"Sake, Otouto - kau sudah dua puluh satu tahun, sudah cukup dewasa untuk merasakan nikmatnya minuman ini.. " Bisik Itachi di telinga Sasuke dengan suara yang cukup menggoda.

Sasuke meringis dengan tindakan kakaknya. Botol dingin itu digesekkan Itachi ke leher depan Sasuke, tentu mulutnya juga tak berhenti menjilati leher sang adik.

"Aku menyiapkannya untukmu dan berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Tou-san dan Kaa-san, syukurlah memang tidak ketahuan.." Lanjut Itachi.

Kali ini, Itachi menyodorkan kepala botol tersebut yang hanya tersumbat oleh gabus yang sedikit tebal ke mulut Sasuke, gerakan sensual dilakukan Itachi dengan menggesekkan leher botol tersebut ke bibir Sasuke sampai akhirnya kepala botol itu benar-benar dihentikannya di bibir Sasuke.

"Bukalah, dan rasakan – tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu.."

Itachi sedikit menyeringai melihat adiknya sepertinya juga penasaran dengan minuman 'orang dewasa' yang ditawarkannya. Diperhatikannya bibir Sasuke yang mulai terbuka dan menggigit gabus bulat tersebut lalu menariknya hingga terbuka.

"Ohokk!" Sasuke terbatuk spontan saat gas yang dihasilkan alkohol hasil fermentasi sake tersebut menyeruak keluar dan masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Begitu menyengat.

Sang kakak hanya tertawa kecil dengan reaksi spontan dan polos Sasuke, memang Sasuke belum pernah menyentuh benda itu sebelumnya. Jangankan minuman beralkohol, rokok saja ia tak pernah mau mencobanya. Sangat aneh memang untuk pria seusianya. Ah, tapi itu bagus. Setidaknya untuk kesehatan. Toh, Itachi juga tidak merokok.

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa, Otouto…" Jawab Itachi memberikan respon.

Setelah itu, Itachi mengambil gelas dan menuangkan cairan yang berwarna kekuningan tersebut kedalamnya. Seolah mencontohkan pada Sasuke, Itachi langsung menenggaknya dalam sekali teguk. Karena memang Itachi menuangkan minuman itu hanya sedikit. Setelah itu tersenyum.

"Kau akan mabuk, Itachi – dan Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan tahu.." Sasuke memperingati.

Begitulah, si bungsu ini masih ragu dan agak takut dengan hal barunya. Walaupun sebenarnya sekalipun orang tua mereka mengetarhuinya, mereka tak kan marah karena Sasuke sudah 'cukup umur'.

"Pikiran yang sehat tidak akan mudah terpengaruhi oleh alkohol. Paling tidak, sekalipun berpengaruh hanya mengantuk saja.." Jawab Itachi enteng sambil menuangkan lagi sake tersebut ke gelas yang kemudian diberikan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke cemberut mendengar jawaban kakaknya yang terkesan mengejek. Dan kini ia sedikit merasa 'tertantang' . benarkah alkohol tidak berpengaruh pada pikiran yang sehat? Lalu mengapa kebanyakan orang akan mabuk jika meminum alkohol? Berarti semua orang pikirannya tidak sehat?

"Cobalah – tidak lucu kan kalau di usiamu, hal seperti ini saja tidak pernah kau rasakan?" Ledek Itachi.

Ledekan kakak yang jahil ini sukses menyulut gengsi yang sudah menempel di diri sang adik sejak kecil. Dengan sedikit kesal, Sasuke pun meniru apa yang dilakukan Itachi sebelumnya. Sekali tenggak, dan sake yang di dalam gelas lenyap. Rasanya aneh, baunya juga sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin muntah, tapi pasti kakaknya akan menertawakannya jika ia muntah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi sambil melirik adiknya dan menahan tawa dengan susah payah.

"Hn – biasa saja.." Jawab Sasuke gengsi.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menuangkan sedikit lagi ke gelas Sasuke, sementara Itachi sendiri menenggak sake tersebut langsung dari botolnya. Seolah menggoda dan menantang Sasuke. Sambil meneguk perlahan, Itachi membuka sebelah matanya melihat Sasuke yang semakin cemberut melihat ulahnya.

"Aku tak kan kalah darimu, Nii-san .. " Gerutu Sasuke.

Sedikit mendengus geli, Itachi tak menjawab gerutuan Sasuke, yang dilakukannya adalah menuangkan lagi dan lagi sake ke gelas Sasuke setiap Sasuke menghabiskannya. Hingga akhirnya, wajah Sasuke mulai terlihat memerah dan matanya agak sayu. Sesekali Sasuke mengalami cegukan. Begitupun, Uchiha bungsu yang 'penuh harga diri' tak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah mulai mabuk.

"Haa~h, sayang sekali, Otouto – sudah habis. Kau hebat juga ya, tapi sepertinya kau mabuk.." Pancing Itachi sambil menahan geli.

Entah antara sadar atau tidak, Sasuke masih mencoba untuk menjaga gengsinya.

"Aku – hiks - tidak.. Hik.. Mabuk… Ba—hiks .. Ka.. "

Tak ingin adiknya melihat ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, Itachi beranjak dari meja makan dan mengambil tissue basah lalu menyeka muka Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah terasa panas. Jelas sekali terlihat oleh Itachi, Sasuke mabuk dan sepertinya mengantuk, bagaimanapun rasionalnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tetap saja pikirannya tidak sebersih mata air di pegunungan. Ditambah dengan sugesti-sugesti yang 'menjurus' dari Itachi. Yang jelas, kini Uchiha yang sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh satu ini sudah sukses 'dikerjai' kakak yang usianya terlampau lima tahun diatasnya.

"Kita ke kamar, Sasuke – kau akan roboh.." Tawar Itachi sambil meraih lengan Sasuke dan menaruhnya di bahunya.

Si bungsu yang masih menyisakan secuil kesadaran ingin berontak dan menepis papahan kakaknya, namun, tenaganya benar-benar merosot tajam, nyaris tak bersisa, dan lagi, tubuhnya terasa sedikit - panas. Efek alkohol kah? Atau - ada yang lain? Entahlah.

"Kau masih kekanakkan, Otouto – mudah sekali terpancing. Kau tahu, kau menghabiskan sake itu nyaris satu botol, aku sendiri sebenarnya hanya pura-pura menenggaknya, padahal hanya beberapa teguk saja yang sebenarnya masuk ke dalam tenggorokanku.." Jelas Itachi yang pada akhirnya tak bisa berbohong pada adiknya.

"Kh- Kauuu… Hiks…" Geram Sasuke yang hanya tinggal geraman, tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan.

Setelah itu, Sasuke pingsan, atau apalah itu. Yang jelas ia roboh, bersyukur Itachi sudah berinisiatif memapahnya sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke kehilangan kesadarannya, ketika sadar, ia tengah berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Itachi yang sedang membaca koran disampingnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa panas walaupun pusingnya sudah sedikit berkurang. Diambang sadar dan tidak, Sasuke mengangkat badannya dan duduk menghadap Itachi, lalu menyingkirkan koran yang sedang di baca Itachi dengan kasar.

"Nii-saaan…" Rengek Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menaikkan alisnya, sedikit terkejut hingga ia hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Berusaha memperhatikan raut muka sang adik, ia hanya mendengus geli. Adiknya masih mabuk. Wajahnya merona manis, sikap judesnya mendadak hilang.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi lembut sambil membelai kepala Sasuke dengan sayang.

"Mana hadiah untukku? Kau selalu berbohong padaku…" Rajuknya lagi. Kali ini suaranya memanja.

Ugh! Manis sekali! Itachi hampir menangis dibuatnya. Sasuke yang semanis itu entah kapan terakhir ia melihatnya. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Deidara yang menyarankannya untuk memberikan sake pada Sasuke. Kalau ternyata hasilnya bisa seperti ini, ia menyesal mengapa tidak dari dulu saja? Cih!

"Memangnya kau ingin hadiah yang seperti apa?" Goda Itachi.

Sasuke cemberut dengan amat manis. Oke, Sasuke kembali pada Sasuke yang berusia sembilan tahun mungkin. Apalah itu, Itachi tidak peduli, yang jelas, Sasuke yang sekarang adalah yang Itachi harapkan. Ia rindu adiknya bermanja dan merengek seperti itu.

"Hm? Ah, aku gerah – " Desahnya gelisah sambil membuka bajunya didepan Itachi. hanya kali ini dengan sedikit gerakan yang sensual.

"Sulit sekali, Nii-san tolong bukakan…" Pinta Sasuke dengan memelas.

Itachi tahu persis Sasuke bukan tidak bisa membuka baju sendiri, itu hanya akal-akalan Sasuke saja agar ia menyentuh dan memanjakannya. Sedikit mengangkat bahu namun tetap menjaga sikapnya agar terlihat tenang seperti biasanya, Itachi melanjutkan 'usaha' Sasuke membuka bajunya, tiga kancing yang masih belum terlepas, perlahan dibukakan Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Sudah tidak gerah lagi, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi saat kemeja Sasuke sudah ditanggalkannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ah, dia tersenyum. Dan senyum itu begitu manis. Nyaris tidak pernah Sasuke menunjukkan senyumnya yang seperti itu. Belum selesai Itachi mengagumi senyum Sasuke yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya, sang adik malah merangkak ke arahnya. Merendahkan tubuhnya tepat di dada Itachi. lalu merebahkan kepalanya di dada Itachi.

"Nii-san, aku rindu padamu.." Lagi-lagi Sasuke merajuk dengan begitu memanja.

Jari telunjuk Sasuke merayap di sekitar dada Itachi, membuat gerakan memutar, naik dan turun, jelas sekali terlihat bahwa Sasuke sedang menggoda Itachi. bahkan sesekali ia mengaitkan tangannya di sela kancing baju Itachi.

"Kau aneh sekali, Sasuke – setiap hari kita bertemu kan?"

Tak sabar, Sasuke langsung meraih tangan Itachi yang masih berada diatas kepalanya, lalu meletakannya di tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. Seolah meminta agar Itachi menyentuhnya disitu juga. Sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya agar mukanya sejajar dengan leher Itachi, Sasuke pun kembali menurunkan tubuhnya menindih Itachi dengan muka yang diselipkan di antara dagu dan leher Itachi. menghirup aroma kelaki-lakian Itachi yang begitu menggoda.

"Nii-san, harum sekali – aku suka.."

Dan sang kakak hanya mengelus punggung telanjang adiknya. Terlalu manis. Itachi terlalu bahagia. Begitupun, ia tak mau buru-buru, ia tak ingin sesi langka ini segera berakhir. Toh, waktu mereka pun masih panjang kan? Ia ingin tahu adiknya bisa berbuat sejauh apa. Sesaat terbesit pikiran konyol di otak Itachi bahwa seharusnya Sasuke yang mendapatkan hadiah darinya, tapi ini malah seperti Itachi yang mendapatkan hadiah spesial dari adiknya.

"Kau juga manis, Sasuke - aku mencintaimu.."

Kata-kata lembut Itachi bagaikan bensin yang disiramkan di sebuah api unggun kecil dalam diri Sasuke. Tubuhnya yang sedang bereaksi aneh, dan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba saja begitu merindukan kakaknya, malah mendapat respon yang sangat 'menerima' bahkan 'mengajak' seperti itu.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, mengapa kau tak menyentuhku?" Pancing Sasuke sambil memberikan jilatan kecil di dagu bawah Itachi.

Itachi terkekeh kecil, adiknya masuk perangkapnya. Memang yang Itachi inginkan adalah Sasuke yang sedikit nakal dan agresif. Ia lelah dan sedikit bosan dengan sikap malu-malu dan 'judes' nya Sasuke – walaupun hanya secara verbal. Tapi kalau di evaluasi, memang hampir tak pernah Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu berinisiatif menggoda Itachi. Jangankan menggoda, meminta bercinta saja tidak.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu, Sasuke? Mengapa kau tak berusaha membuatku menyentuhmu, hm?" Itachi balik memancing Sasuke.

Sang adik yang masih menyisakan aura manis walaupun sudah berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu hanya mendengus manja dan sedikit menggerutu, namun jarinya masih menggelitik sekitar tulang rahang dan telinga Itachi dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatku menyentuhmu, Nii-san?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Entah, mungkin sebenarnya Sasuke pun ingin sedikit menggoda kakaknya, semabuk-mabuknya Sasuke bukan berarti ia pecah kepribadian juga, kan? Mungkin hanya alam bawah sadarnya yang bangkit sedikit. Alam bawah sadar dimana sesungguhnya ia pun ingin memberikan kakaknya kepuasan dan sedikit suasana baru.

Itachi pura-pura berfikir sebentar. Lalu membelai pipi Sasuke dan mengangkatnya agar menghadap mukanya. Lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kau sedikit menggodaku dengan tubuhmu sendiri?" Tawar Itachi.

Jeda.

"Misalnya, dengan menyentuh dirimu sendiri dihadapanku, mungkin?" Sambungnya.

Muka Sasuke yang sudah merona akibat pengaruh alkohol, kini semakin memerah. Ia memalingkan mukanya pelan namun tetap meninggalkan kesan seduktif. Dan untuk kejutan bagi Itachi, Sasuke malah mengangguk pelan sambil tersipu malu. Setelah itu, adik bungsu dari Uchiha Itachi ini mulai mengatur posisinya.

Sasuke beranjak dari rebahannya di dada Itachi. Merangkak pelan menjarakkan dirinya dari Itachi, tentu sang kakak merespon dengan memberi ruang untuk adiknya memposisikan dirinya. Sasuke memposisikan dirinya menyender di kepala tempat tidur, dan Itachi jelas duduk didepan Sasuke, memperhatikan gerak adiknya yang kini mulai melebarkan kakinya dan jemari putih adiknya mulai meraba kejantanannya yang masih tertutup celana panjangnya.

Tangan Sasuke menggesek organ kelaminnya sendiri dengan gerakan naik turun dengan gerakan sensual, sesekali ia meremas gemas benda yang mengembung didalam celananya itu. Itachi menikmati pemandangan ini, ternyata Sasuke juga memiliki kemampuan menggoda yang bisa dibilang cukup lihai.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Sasuke? Aku tak melarangmu untuk membebaskan dirimu.." Goda Itachi.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis dengan kata-kata seduktif Itachi. Ah, atmosfir disekitar mereka kini benar-benar panas. Seolah mematuhi apa yang diusulkan sang kakak, jari Sasuke kini pindah ke kancing pengait celananya lalu membukanya dan kemudian menurunkan retsleting yang berada dibawahnya. Sebagai kakak yang sayang pada adiknya, Itachi pun membantu Sasuke untuk menurunkan celana yang memenjarakan makhluk di balik celana Sasuke.

"Kau tak memakai boxer, Sasuke?" Itachi terkekeh geli.

"Hn.."

Celana dalam Sasuke yang sudah berbentuk tidak normal alias menggembung bulat akibat kejantanannya yang sudah bangkit dari persemayamannya cukup membuat Itachi sedikit bergairah. Ia ingin segera menerkam dan memasukkan benda terlarang itu ke mulutnya. Tapi, ia ingat bahwa ia ingin melihat 'kemampuan' adiknya. Ia pun hanya mencolek dan mencubit kecil ujung celana dalam Sasuke yang terdapat kepala penis sang adik didalamnya.

"Ahn ~ " Rintih Sasuke manja sambil sedikit tersenyum genit pada Itachi yang menggoda penisnya barusan.

Wow! Itachi terkejut! Sasuke mengeluarkan suara semanis itu? Desahannya selama ini memang manis, tapi tidak dengan konteks yang sengaja menggoda seperti itu. Itachi gemas ingin segera meraba tubuh adiknya yang bagaikan porcelain ini dan mendengar suara-suara erotis lain milik adiknya.

Masih dengan gerakan sensual, Sasuke menyelipkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk dari kedua tangannya ke dalam perisai terakhirnya. Sedikit menekuk kakinya dan mengangkat pantatnya, ia pun melesakkan celana dalamnya hingga ke ujung kakinya. Setelah itu ia terdiam sebentar dalam keadaan sedikit mengangkang seolah memperlihatkan pada sang kakak apa yang dimilikinya dan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Ah, yang juga sedang 'diinginkannya'.

"Nii-san – Ajari aku menyentuh diriku sendiri – " Pinta Sasuke berpura-pura polos.

Itachi tersenyum kecil dan mengetuk kening Sasuke dengan dua jari seperti biasanya.

"Kau benar-benar nakal, Otouto.."

Begitupun Itachi tetap memenuhi keinginan adiknya, ia meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan mencium jemarinya sebentar lalu mengarahkannya ke penisnya sendiri, membimbing tangan Sasuke agar menggenggam kemaluannya sendiri, lalu mengocoknya perlahan.

"Seperti ini, Sasuke – " Bisik Itachi panas di telinga Sasuke.

"Hmnn.. Ahhh…"

"Buka kakimu selebar-lebarnya, Sasuke – agar Nii-san bisa menyaksikan semuanya, nanti akan Nii-san beri hadiah.."

Mematuhi instruksi kakaknya, Sasuke melebarkan kakinya dan mengocok penisnya dengan tempo yang agak cepat, Itachi memperhatikan dengan seksama segala reaksi yang timbul pada diri adiknya. Cairan bening yang disebut 'precum' terlihat menumpuk diujung lubang kecil di kepala penis Sasuke, dan akhirnya meleleh juga, tentu saja digunakan oleh Sasuke sebagai pelumas untuknya memudahkan kegiatannya.

"Mmm ~ Ahh .. Ngng… "

Si manis berambut raven ini mulai merintih saat kenikmatan mulai menjalar di bagian terlarang tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak naik turun dengan intens. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih sensual saat melakukan ini didepan kakaknya. Tangan satunya meremas pahanya sendiri dan sesekali melebarkan sebelah bongkahan pantatnya sengaja memperlihatkan lubang penuh dosa miliknya pada Itachi.

"Pintar, Sasuke – lanjutkan… " Perintah Itachi lembut.

Mendengar kakaknya 'memuji' dan memberinya 'semangat', Sasuke tentu senang dan kian memperpanas gerakannya, tubuhnya sengaja digerakkan meliuk dan menggelinjang, pinggulnya digerakkan sedikit memutar, tangan satunya yang bebas kini pindah dari bongkahan pantatnya ke bola kembar yang tergantung di bawah batang penisnya.

"Nii-saann.. Ahhnn.. Kau suka aku melakukan ini di depanmu?" Tanya Sasuke disela desahannya yang sejak tadi tak mereda.

Itachi tertawa kecil sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur ke arah lemari bajunya.

"Tentu saja aku suka, teruskan saja, aku punya sesuatu yang bagus untukmu.."

Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya dan erangannya kian nyaring, sepertinya ia sudah mendekati klimaks, lagi-lagi mungkin akibat pengaruh sake yang diminumnya secara berlebihan, Sasuke begitu cepat mendekati puncak kenikmatannya.

Itachi yang menyadari hal itu, tentu tak kan tinggal diam, setelah membawa benda 'keramat' nya, ia langsung buru-buru kembali ke tempat tidur dan langsung menggenggam skrotum Sasuke agar adiknya tidak mengalami klimaks. Rintihan penuh rasa frustrasi pun spontan meluncur dari mulut Sasuke.

"Karena kondisi penismu menegang, jadi tak mungkin kau mengosongkan kandung kemihmu… Sementara sejak tadi kau minum begitu banyak dan kau begitu penuh…"

Sasuke yang masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Itachi hanya bisa terus merengek, ia agak penasaran dengan selang kecil yang dibawa kakaknya, tapi memang benar bahwa ia merasa simfisisnya terasa tegang dan penuh, tapi ia begitu malas ke toilet.

"Kateter, Otouto – agak sakit, tapi tahanlah, demi kenikmatan maksimal yang akan kau raih nanti, karena ini belum apa-apa…" Lanjut Itachi.

Setelah mempersiapkan semuanya, mulai dari melumuri selang kecil tersebut dengan pelumas, sampai ia menghubungkannya dengan _urine bag_ yang merupakan 'syarat terpenting' dari proses kateterisasi, Itachi kembali mendekati Sasuke, berada di atas tubuh adiknya, lalu mencium keningnya dengan sayang.

Perlahan, Itachi mengusap perut bagian bawah Sasuke, menciumnya lembut seolah merangsang agar Sasuke mencapai puncak dari rasa penuh di kandung kemihnya. Tak lupa ia mengurut penis Sasuke agar lebih rileks dari 'hampir klimaks' nya tadi. Kemudian, ia mulai memasukkan selang kecil itu ke dalam lubang penis Sasuke.

"Perih.. Nii-sann…"

"Ssshh – rileks, Otouto, hanya sebentar, aku mencintaimu…"

Demi menenangkan sang adik, setelah sekiranya selang tersebut masuk ke dalam penis Sasuke, dan sepertinya urine mulai terbebaskan dari sarangnya lalu berpindah tempat ke urine bag diluar, Itachi mengulum mulut Sasuke yang masih mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat. Sebenarnya, Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke ada sedikit 'bakat menikmati' rasa sakit, tapi Itachi tak kan tega melakukan hal-hal yang diluar batas normal pada adik kesayangannya. Kecuali jika Sasuke sendiri yang memintanya.

Tangan Itachi kembali membelai lembut perut Sasuke, sambil terus mengulum mulut Sasuke, dan beberapa saat kemudian, Itachi tersenyum karena mengetahui bahwa adiknya sudah merasa lebih 'lega'. Melepas semua kegiatannya, Itachi membereskan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya untuk 'mengasuh' Sasuke.

"Sudah lebih lega, Sasuke?"

Si bungsu yang masih setengah mabuk itu hanya mengangguk pelan, dan wajahnya terlihat begitu rileks. Itachi menyeringai tipis melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku meminta gaji untukku melayanimu barusan, Tuan muda…" Goda Itachi.

Sasuke membuka matanya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca dan pandangannya mengabur, ia melihat kakaknya membuat isyarat erotis untuk 'membalas budi' . Ayolah, Sasuke bukan pertama kalinya bercinta dengan Itachi, dia sudah sangat mengerti bahasa-bahasa 'undangan' kakaknya.

Itachi tersenyum puas melihat adiknya begitu mengerti maksudnya. Dilihatnya, Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur dengan merangkak seperti kucing, catwalk style yang begitu sensual digunakan Sasuke untuk menghampiri kakaknya yang masih berdiri. Dan setelah ia berada di depan kaki kakaknya, ia duduk bersimpuh dengan menempelkan pipinya di paha Itachi lalu menggesekkannya. Kucing kecil yang manis dan manja—pikir Itachi.

Tangan putih Sasuke merayap di paha Itachi, meremas dan membelainya dengan gerakan sensual hingga akhirnya sampai di bagian penis Itachi yang sudah sedikit menggembung. Itachi sudah terangsang sejak tadi sebenarnya, namun ia menahannya.

Spontan Itachi memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang, saat tangan kanan Sasuke meremas penisnya diluar celananya. Sepertinya adiknya ini sedang melakukan balas dendam padanya akibat ulahnya semalam. Manis sekali. Itachi suka. Setidaknya hari ini saja, ia ingin adiknya berbuat nakal padanya. Kepala Sasuke masih menempel dan menggelendot di pahanya, tangan Sasuke mulai nakal membuka kaitan celana Itachi disusul dengan diturunkannya retsleting yang mengiringinya.

"Aku suka milikmu, Nii-san – besar dan panjang…" Bisik Sasuke seduktif.

Kepalanya naik sejajar dengan penis Itachi yang masih berbalut celana dalam dan menempelkan hidungnya disitu, menyesap aroma kejantanan Itachi yang begitu maskulin dan menggoda. Menggesekkan hidungnya dengan nakal seraya tangannya naik ke atas, ditelusupkan ke dalam kemeja Itachi dan meraba perutnya, menggelitik pinggangnya sesekali mencubitnya gemas.

"Nakal – Anak nakal…" Desis Itachi tertahan.

Merasa senang dengan reaksi sang kakak, Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya dan menengadahkan kepalanya meraih benda besar yang masih tertutup celana dalam itu ke dalam mulutnya, memagutnya pelan, menggelengkan kepalanya agar bibirnya menggesek di organ kenikmatan milik sang tercintanya itu. Dan tentu saja sesekali menjepitnya diantara belahan bibirnya.

Tangan Sasuke lari ke belakang tubuh Itachi, lalu turun ke bongkahan pantat sang kakak, lalu meremas kedua bongkahan pantat yang kekar itu dengan penuh gairah. Sementara penis Itachi yang masih terkurung, kini mendapat serangan gemas dari gigi Sasuke, menggigitnya pelan lalu menggesekkannya lagi, dan diakhiri dengan kecupan dan pagutan halus di ujungnya. Begitu seterusnya.

"Sasuke- Ohhh…"

Adiknya yang nakal ini sukses membuat pertahanan suara Itachi jebol. Sang kakak yang sejak tadi masih bisa mengendalikan suaranya dengan nafas yang berusaha diaturnya, akhirnya desahan berat terlepas juga dari mulutnya. Tangan kokohnya meremas rambut Sasuke dan sedikit menekannya ke penisnya demi mencari kenikmatan yang lebih.

"Sasuke, cepat bebaskan penisku…"

Sasuke hanya terkikik manja.

"Hm? Bukankah semalam kau juga menyiksaku, Kuso aniki?" Balas Sasuke.

Dan setelah bicara begitu, Sasuke malah menelusupkan tangannya yang tadi masih asik bermain di 'luar' ke dalam celana Itachi. Dirabanya lagi pantat kakaknya yang kini sudah benar-benar menempel di tangan Sasuke, begitu kekar dan tampaknya Itachi sedikit merinding akibat serangannya. Sasuke menikmatinya, ia hanya menurunkan celana dalam Itachi di bagian belakang saja, sementara bagian depannya masih ditahan oleh mulutnya.

"Jangan lancang, adikku…" Itachi memperingati.

"Hn … Setahuku ini hari ulangtahunku, Nii-san.."

Untuk menambah rasa frustrasi Itachi, Sasuke mulai menggelitik belahan pantat Itachi, melebarkan bongkahan berotot itu dan memijatnya memutar. Ujung jarinya merasakan sesuatu yang berkerut bersembunyi disana. Ah, baru kali ini Sasuke bisa menyentuh bagian paling tertutup kakaknya, selama ini hanya dia yang selalu di eksploitasi kakaknya. Tidak adil. Kali ini Sasuke ingin mengecap manisnya 'balas dendam'. Dengan membawa rasa penasaran yang hebat, Sasuke langsung meraba lubang berkerut milik kakaknya disitu.

"Nii-san, kau selalu menyiksa bagian ini pada diriku, kali ini biarkan aku membalaskan dendamku padamu.." Bisik Sasuke sambil kemudian menurunkan celana Itachi secara keseluruhan dengan mulutnya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali merangkak ke belakang Itachi – tepatnya menghadap pantat Itachi. Sedikit menyeringai ia menjilat pantat luar Itachi, mengecupnya dan sengaja mengeluarkan suara kecupan erotis di sana. Tentu saja kini tangannya berpindah ke depan, menggenggam penis Itachi yang sudah licin akibat cairan pre-ejakulasi dan kemudian mengolesinya ke sepanjang organ gagah tersebut.

"Nii-san, aku mencintaimu.."

Setelah dirasa cukup licin, Sasuke mulai membuat gerakan mengocok pelan, sementara tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk membuka salah satu bongkahan pantat Itachi. Sejenak Sasuke memandang bagian pribadi milik kakaknya yang nyaris tak pernah tersentuh ini. Lagi-lagi mungkin karena pengaruh sake, Sasuke merasa sepertinya akan terasa nikmat sekali jika ia bisa merasakan bagian dalam tubuh kakaknya dengan mulutnya. Dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke lubang tersebut.

"Sasuke, hentikan - "

Oh, bahkan Itachi merasa sedikit risih dan malu saat adiknya melakukan hal ini. Kini, ia mengerti mengapa adiknya selalu menolak dan merasa malu diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya.

Tak menjawab, Sasuke tetap asyik dengan kegiatannya, peringatan Itachi malah terdengar seperti penyemangat, sambil menggelitik ujung penis Itachi dengan ibu jarinya, Sasuke menancapkan lidahnya semakin dalam ke lubang anus Itachi, dan lubang itu benar-benar menjepit lidahnya dengan erat. Berkedut dan berdenyut nikmat.

Itachi merasa tubuhnya terbakar, ia belum pernah merasakan sensasi erotis seperti ini, lututnya melemas. Pria gagah macam Itachi pun akan kehilangan segala kekuatannya jika dihadapkan dengan situasi yang luar biasa menggairahkan seperti ini. Tak sanggup menahan rasa nikmat di penis dan anusnya, Itachi melemas dan membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu bertumpu pada ujung tempat tidur.

"Sasuke – pindah…" Perintah Itachi dengan suara sedikit gemetar dan tertahan.

Masih terdiam, Sasuke malah mulai menggerakkan lidahnya yang berada dalam anus Itachi, keluar masuk dan sedikit memijat otot bagian dalam anus kakaknya, dan lubang itu kian menghisap lidahnya ke dalam. Sang kakak mulai terengah, kocokan tangannya di penis Itachi semakin cepat, tapi Sasuke tahu, Itachi tak kan mudah klimaks begitu saja.

Puas mengeksplorasi dengan lidahnya, kali ini Sasuke menggantinya dengan memasukkan jarinya ke anus Itachi yang sudah basah karena air liurnya tadi. Sasuke begitu puas melihat Itachi tersentak kaget saat jarinya masuk. Tak ada rintihan kesakitan, Itachi memang kuat. Ia bisa dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri dan rileks.

"Kau selalu menyiksaku disini, Nii-san … " Bisik Sasuke yang kemudian mulutnya langsung menangkup bola kembar milik Itachi yang sedang menggantung didepan matanya.

"Sasuke! Jangan lancang… Shhh…"

Itachi yang masih setengah menungging hanya bisa meremas sprei tempat tidur didepannya, adiknya sangat nakal, hingga ia ingin berfikir untuk menghukum kelancangan adiknya ini saja tidak bisa.

"Mhhmm… Nii-san, aku suka baumu, aku suka semua tentang dirimu…"

Lidahnya memerah salah satu kelenjar bulat di skrotum Itachi, menghisapnya penuh rasa lapar seolah benda itu akan mengeluarkan air susu yang mengenyangkannya. Sementara jari Sasuke yang sebelumnya hanya bergerak keluar masuk di anus Itachi kini mulai bergerak memutar, mencari titik kenikmatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh laki-laki.

Tangan yang mengocok penis Itachi digenggamnya dengan kuat menghindari Itachi mengalami orgasme spontan. Ah ,ketimbang disebut sedang mabuk, adik bungsu Itachi ini lebih terlihat seperti sedang kerasukan setan binal. Tapi, tak masalah, Itachi menikmatinya. Sesekali ia ingin menyenangkan adiknya - tentu dia pun merasa disenangkan oleh Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Seru Itachi tiba-tiba.

Pinggir bibir atas Sasuke sedikit menaik, menyeringai senang saat ia berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Itachi dan mendapat respon spontan Itachi yang begitu menggairahkan. Ternyata kakaknya yang selama ini selalu terlihat kharismatik dan berwibawa bisa juga berteriak layaknya seorang pelacur yang haus akan sentuhan.

Senang dengan apa yang baru saja ditemukannya, Sasuke kian ganas menyentuh titik tersebut, menggesekkan dengan jarinya, mengurut dan menekannya dengan keras. Kaki Itachi mulai gemetar, kocokan di penisnya dimulai lagi oleh Sasuke, membuat rasa frustrasi akan dekatnya klimaks semakin menyiksa Itachi.

"Tak apa, Nii-san - keluarkan…"

Sasuke sedikit menekan ibu jarinya di ujung kepala Itachi dan pijatan jarinya di prostat Itachi semakin intens, Sasuke tahu kakaknya sudah tidak tahan, terasa olehnya jepitan otot anus Itachi yang semakin berkedut dan menghisap jarinya semakin kuat.

Itachi memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menghindari erangan memalukan yang akan keluar menjelang orgasmenya. Ia memang sudah tidak tahan, ia sama sekali tak menyangka titik kenikmatan yang biasanya ia lecehkan pada adiknya ternyata bisa mengangkatnya ke puncak kenikmatannya juga.

"Ouuhhh… Sasukeee…."

Dan lenguhan Itachi itu ternyata dibarengi oleh muncratnya sperma Itachi dengan cukup deras hingga menembak ke kayu badan tempat tidur yang masih menjadi tumpuan Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihatnya, jarinya dihentikan sementara menikmati kontraksi ritmis otot anus Itachi yang memijat jarinya. Dan tangan satunya yang sudah lengket dengan cairan kental milik kakaknya melepas penis Itachi lalu menjilati sperma yang berlumuran disitu.

"Aku suka benihmu, Nii-san - seandainya aku diciptakan sebagai perempuan, aku ingin rahimku dibuahi oleh benihmu yang lezat ini… " Desah Sasuke sambil asyik menjilati tangannya sendiri.

Setelah mengumpulkan kekuatannya, Itachi yang sedikit kesal akibat ulah adiknya, langsung membalikkan badannya dan menarik tangan adiknya dengan sedikit kasar lalu menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke ke tempat tidur. Sambil memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Sasuke, Itachi langsung menangkup pipi adiknya dan mencium bibir Sasuke dengan ganas. Mengulum mulut yang masih sedikit belepotan sperma miliknya, memainkan lidah Sasuke tanpa ampun sambil tangannya menyentil gemas penis Sasuke yang sudah menegang sejak tadi.

"Lancang, Otouto – "

Sasuke tersentak dengan sentilan di bagian pribadinya, dan hanya bisa memekik singkat karena Itachi lagi-lagi mengunci mulutnya dengan kuluman panasnya.

"Aku akan menghukummu…"

Melepas ciumannya yang meninggalkan suara kecupan basah dan nafas yang terengah dari Sasuke, Itachi mengambil ikat pinggang dari celananya yang tadi di lepas Sasuke, lalu mengikat tangan sang adik. Belum puas disitu, lagi-lagi Itachi mengambil 'barang rahasianya'. Vibrator kecil seukuran ibu jari dan langsung dipasangkan di ujung kepala penis Sasuke dan melilitkan kabel yang tersambung disitu.

Selanjutnya, Itachi menekuk kaki sang adik dan melebarkannya ke arah yang berlawanan, tentu kaki Sasuke yang tertekuk itu di ikat pula dengan kemeja dan celana panjang miliknya. Bisa dibayangkan senangnya Itachi melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"Nii-san, apa yang - Ahh!"

Belum selesai Sasuke berniat untuk protes, Itachi sudah kembali memasukkan dildo kecil yang hanya seukuran dua jari ke lubang anus Sasuke. Sang adik gemetar menerima siksaan manis seperti itu. Ia malu dengan posisinya sekarang, tapi ia menikmati rasa malu tersebut. anusnya terasa sedikit sakit dengan invasi mendadak yang dilakukan Itachi tanpa persiapan, tapi ia suka rasa sakit itu.

"Aku ingin kau klimaks tanpa aku menyentuhmu atau kau menyentuh dirimu sendiri.." Jawab Itachi seolah mengerti dengan apa yang akan ditanyakan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan…

"AGH! Itachi!"

Itachi menyalakan vibrator tersebut dengan tingkatan maksimal, tentu dildo mini yang ada di dalam anus Sasuke juga dinyalakan getarannya. Sasuke ingin berontak, namun tak bisa, tangan dan kakinya yang terikat tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk berontak, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, tersentak-sentak dan menggelinjang erotis. Itachi mengangkat pinggir bibirnya menikmati pemandangan indah didepannya.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Kau menyukai hukumanku, hm? Aku akan membantumu…."

Setelah menggoda adiknya barusan, Itachi mendaratkan lidahnya ke puting susu Sasuke, menggelitiknya dengan gerakan memutar, memilin dan menghisapnya, bahkan menggigitnya gemas. Sasuke hanya bisa memekik dan merengek. Ini keterlaluan, tangan kaki terikat, penis yang disiksa dengan getaran vibrator tanpa ada kehangatan mulut atau setidaknya genggaman tangan, dan lubang anusnya yang dilecehkan sedemikian kejamnya.

"Nii-san - hentikan, Aahh… Ohhh… Hmmnnng…"

Tubuh yang bergerak menggelepar seperti itu membuat gairah Itachi bangkit lagi, penisnya yang sebelumnya sudah klimaks, kini mulai 'hidup' kembali. Sasuke terlihat begitu tersiksa, menahan nikmat yang luar biasa, begitupun adiknya tak bisa menyentuh dirinya sendiri dalam kondisi tangan dan kaki terikat. Itachi kelewat kesal rupanya dengan ulah Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Ahhh… Nii-san… Nii-sann…"

"Ya, Otouto? Sudah mau keluar?"

"Hmmnn… Hmnnhh… Aaughh…"

"Kau suka kan penismu dimanjakan seperti ini?"

"Uukhh… Aahhhaaa… Nii-saann…"

"Bagus, sebut terus namaku, Sasuke – sampai kau meraih klimaksmu…"

Begitulah, Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang dan melenguh, kata-kata kakaknya yang begitu menggoda semakin membuatnya tersiksa, ia ingin menyentuh dirinya sendiri, ia ingin kakaknya memberikan kehangatan. Sasuke nyaris gila dibuatnya, badannya semakin menggelinjang tak karuan. Sungguh ia malu harus memperlihatkan semua ini pada kakaknya yang benar-benar hanya memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan semua geraknya dan mendengar semua suara terlarangnya.

"Ssshh… Ssshh… Jangan ditahan Sasuke…" Bisik Itachi sambil membelai pipi Sasuke, sengaja memperlakukan Sasuke seperti anak kecil.

"Walaupun kau terlihat begitu manis saat menahan sesuatu…" Lanjutnya.

Sasuke tak tahan lagi, orgasme yang sama sekali tidak memenuhi syarat mulai mendekatinya, perutnya menegang dan anusnya berkontraksi hebat, pinggulnya bergerak memutar seolah berkhayal ada sesuatu yang menyentuhnya. Hanya dorongan alamiah sebenarnya.

"Nii-san… Aku… Aku… Ahhhnnn… Aku akan… Ooohh…"

Wajah yang begitu memelas dan meminta, Itachi tersenyum lembut dan mencium keningnya dengan sayang, sambil matanya terus memperhatikan gerak Sasuke – dari pinggul ke bawah.

"Oooohhh… Nii-saaaann… Aahhhhnnghhh…"

Dan setelah lenguhan panjang barusan, Sasuke mengangkat pinggulnya secara spontan dan setelah itu sperma muncrat dan menembak keluar hingga ada yang mendarat di dagu dan pipi Sasuke. Itachi menyeringai puas melihatnya.

"Anak pintar, Sasuke – kuharap kau belajar dari kelancanganmu.."

Tak tega menyiksa adiknya lebih dari ini, Itachi mematikan vibrator di penis dan di anus Sasuke, dan melepas ikatan yang membelenggu Sasuke satu per satu, sementara Sasuke masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar. Ia benar-benar nyaris gila. Untunglah, setelah itu, Itachi kembali menyentuhnya. Mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat, seolah meminta maaf juga atas sikapnya yang keterlaluan. Tangan Itachi tak berhenti membelai pipi Sasuke dan bibirnya terus menciumi kening dan puncak kepala adiknya yang kini begitu lemas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…"

Seolah tak mendengar apa yang dibisikkan kakaknya, Sasuke kembali menggelendot manja pada kakaknya.

"Nii-san, aku ingin sentuhanmu, sejak tadi aku tersiksa tak juga mendapatkan cinta darimu…" Rengeknya.

Itachi tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan adiknya yang begitu polos. Lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu aku akan menyentuhmu, anak manja…"

Itachi menelusupkan satu jarinya ke belahan pantat Sasuke, meraba lembut disana, meminta maaf sudah memperkosanya dengan alat yang tidak sepantasnya. Tapi, Itachi tahu Sasuke menikmatinya walaupun sedikit sakit. Pantat Sasuke begitu licin dan basah akibat pelumas yang dioleskan di vibrator dildo sebelumnya juga karena tumpahan sisa-sisa sperma saat Sasuke orgasme tadi.

"Nii-san … Kumohon, aku ingin dirimu…"

Memang, Sasuke masih berada di puncak birahinya, walaupun sudah klimaks barusan tapi karena ia mengalami klimaks tidak pada seharusnya, maka gairahnya masih terasa menggantung dan ia frustrasi. Sang kakak tak bicara apapun hanya mengulum mulut Sasuke dengan ganas dan nafas yang memburu, bermain dengan lidah Sasuke. Ah, sekarang Sasuke sudah lebih pintar bermain dengannya dibandingkan dulu.

"Mmnnhh… Nii- Haammnn… Auhmnn…"

Sasuke melebarkan kembali kakinya saat dirasakan jari Itachi mulai memijat otot bagian luar anusnya, sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya kedepan menyambut serangan lembut tersebut, akhirnya jari Itachi benar-benar tertanam disana.

"Aahhh… Nikmat, Nii-san… Aauhh…"

Hari ini, Sasuke begitu banyak mendesah dan lebih 'jujur', Itachi puas. Mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk, menambahkan satu jari lagi kedalam sana dan merekahkannya dengan membentuk gunting di jarinya, sekaligus menyentuh titik kenikmatan Sasuke didalam sana. Sasuke merangkul kakaknya dan terus mengerang diperpotongan leher Itachi.

Suara decakan basah terdengar saat Itachi sedikit mengobok dan merogoh bagian dalam anus Sasuke. Dan sang adik mempererat rangkulannya, semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Itachi, sepertinya ia malu mendengar suara erotis seperti itu.

"Kau lebih suka jariku, atau penisku?" Tanya Itachi yang jelas malah membuat Sasuke semakin malu.

"Jangan bertanya hal seperti… Aaahhmnn… Ituu…"

"Kutanya, kau lebih suka jariku atau penisku?"

"A-aku tak mau menjawabnya…"

Itachi menghentikan gerakan jarinya di anus Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu akan kuhentikan…" Ancam Itachi.

Sasuke jelas kaget dan langsung menahan tangan Itachi agar tak keluar dari goa hangatnya.

"Jangan… Kumohon teruskan… Jangan berhenti…"

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku, Kau lebih suka jariku atau penisku?" Itachi bertanya lagi dengan jari yang masih berhenti bergerak.

"A—aku… Hngnghh… Nii-san aku… Aaahh… Aku suka milikmu, aku ingin milikmu…"

Itachi menggeleng pelan.

"Salah, Otouto – yang kutanya, jariku atau penisku? Tak ada kata-kata 'milikku' di pertanyaanku…"

Keterlaluan, Itachi benar-benar menggoda mentalnya secara verbal, ia tahu bahwa dirinya begitu sulit untuk jujur dan kelewat pemalu, terlebih jika harus mengatakan hal-hal vulgar, dan kali ini Itachi memancingnya agar mengesampingkan semua yang sudah menempel didalam dirinya.

"He—Hentikan, sudah cukup…" Gerutu Sasuke malu.

Itachi menaikkan alisnya dan terkekeh geli, lalu benar-benar mengeluarkan jarinya dari anus Sasuke. Tentu sang adik kembali merintih penuh rasa frustrasi. Dan sedikit panik berusaha menggapai tangan Itachi lagi agar tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Baiklah kuhentikan kalau begitu…"

"Tu—tunggu, bukan hentikan yang seperti ini yang ku maksud, tapi - "

"Tapi?"

Sasuke diam sebentar.

"A-aku lebih suka- Pe… Pen…" Sasuke tergagap.

"Hm? Aku tak mendengarmu, Otouto? Katakan dengan jelas dan manis, memintalah…"

Sasuke kehilangan kesabarannya dan rasa frustrasi begitu menyiksanya. Hingga akhirnya…

"Aku lebih suka penismu, baka – kuso aniki… Dan aku ingin kau memasukkan penismu yang panjang dan besar itu kedalam anusku dan buat aku menjerit seperti seorang pelacur yang haus akan belaian hingga aku memuncratkan spermaku ke jarak yang mungkin tak kan bisa diterima oleh akal sehat…" Racau Sasuke bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda.

Ia benar-benar sudah sampai pada batasnya. Ia lelah dan dia lapar karena nafsu dan birahi yang begini hebat.

Sejenak Itachi terpana mendengar kata-kata vulgar Sasuke, dan hampir saja ia pingsan karena anemia berat akibat mimisan yang nyaris terjadi barusan. Kemudian ia tersenyum geli dan memposisikan dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur tanpa menyuruh Sasuke beringsut.

"Duduklah diatasku, kuizinkan kau menguasai diriku dan berbuat semaumu, carilah kenikmatanmu sendiri, Sasuke - jangan lupa, tugasmu kali ini adalah bicara kata-kata kotor untuk membuatku semakin bergairah…" Itachi memberikan instruksi pada Sasuke.

Sang adik yang sudah tak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi, hanya bisa mengangguk dan memposisikan dirinya diatas Itachi kemudian mensejajarkan lubang anusnya di atas penis Itachi yang panjang dan sudah berdiri tegak itu. Lalu bergerak turun memasukkan perlahan batang tegang yang lezat itu kedalam anusnya.

"Jangan tergesa, Sasuke – "

Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan terus menurunkan tubuhnya, penis Itachi yang panjang dan besar cukup membuatnya merasa sesak terlebih dengan posisinya yang sekarang ini. Setelah melewati cincin bagian luar anus Sasuke, kepala penis Itachi langsung menabrak kelenjar prostat di dalam situ, berterima kasih atas posisi 'uke on top' yang digunakan Sasuke kali ini.

"Nii-saaaannn… Ahhh… Nik-maaatthh… Ohh…"

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat menikmati sensasi linu yang begitu nikmat, begitu nikmatnya hingga airmatanya mengalir tak tertahan, begitu menginginkannya seolah sudah lama sekali ia tak mendapatkan kenikmatan ini. Setelah seluruh penis Itachi sudah tertanam didalam tubuhnya, Sasuke kembali menatap sang kakak sambil tersenyum tipis. Persiapan yang cukup banyak berhasil menghilangkan rasa sakit yang biasa terjadi pada awal penetrasi.

"Aku suka penismu, Nii-san…"

Itachi tersenyum dan mendengus ringan mengetahui adiknya sedikit mematuhinya untuk bicara sedikit vulgar padanya selama sesi bercinta. Kemudian, Sasuke merundukkan tubuh bagian atasnya mendekati Itachi dan mengulum bibir kakaknya. Erotis sekali, Itachi sebenarnya sudah tak sabar ingin Sasuke segera bergerak. Tapi, tidak boleh, adiknya masih butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dan mengumpulkan tenaganya.

"Aku ingin bergerak sekarang.…"

Dan Itachi mengangguk. Diikuti oleh adiknya yang mulai menggerakkan bokongnya memutar perlahan. Geli sekali, Itachi tak pernah merasakan rasa geli yang seperti ini. Gerakan memutar yang dilakukan Sasuke di penisnya menciptakan rasa 'baru' baginya. Itachi menarik nafas panjang menjaga agar ia tidak tergesa atau klimaks.

"Nikmat, Nii-san… Penismu yang terbaik…Aaahh… Mmmnn… "

"Ya, Sasuke – dan penisku hanya untukmu…"

Sasuke kembali mengangkat tubuhnya. Dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada perut Itachi, Sasuke mulai bergerak naik turun berirama. Ia suka posisi seperti ini, memang sedikit melelahkan karena dia yang memegang kendali, tapi dengan posisi ini ia bisa mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Nii-san.. Nii-san… Aahhh… Mmnnhhh… Penismu besaarr… Aahh…"

"Terus, Sasuke - "

"Penismu luar biasa, Nii-saannn… Aaahh… Panjang dan … Ahhmnn…Besar… Oouughh…."

Rangsangan verbal yang dilontarkan Sasuke benar-benar memuaskan Itachi, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa adiknya sudah memegang dildo kecil yang tadi digunakannya untuk 'melecehkan' Sasuke sebelumnya. Dilihatnya sang adik tersenyum sedikit menyeringai ke arahnya.

Tanpa melepas penis Itachi yang bersarang didalam anusnya, perlahan Sasuke memutar badannya dan menekuk kaki Itachi agar sedikit dilebarkannya. Tanpa menunggu berlama-lama, Sasuke langsung memasukkan dildo kecil tersebut ke anus Itachi, dan menyalakan getarannya. Spontan Itachi tersentak.

"Aaaarrghh – Sasukeee… Apa-apaan kau? Oooogghh…." Lenguhnya tak tertahankan.

Itachi memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan meremas sprei tempat tidur dibawahnya. Rasa sakit sedikit menyeruak di bagian anusnya, namun rasa panas dan geli di penisnya yang tertancap di anus Sasuke seolah menenangkannya. Tak mempedulikan protes kakaknya, ia semakin menusukkan dildo tersebut ke dalam anus Itachi, seolah mencegah dildo tersebut keluar atau terlepas di tengah 'jalan' nanti.

"Aku hanya memberikanmu kenikmatan ganda, Nii-san…" Jawab Sasuke liar.

Setelah itu, ia kembali memutar badannya lagi menghadap Itachi. Dilihatnya Itachi berusaha keras mengendalikan diri atas invasi barusan. Tapi, bukan Itachi namanya kalau hal sepele seperti ini saja ia tak bisa bernegosiasi. Setelah beberapa kali menarik nafas panjang, Itachi kembali membuka matanya dan memandang Sasuke, lalu membelai pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Otouto – "

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk. Merebahkan tubuhnya diatas dada Itachi, menjilat leher kakaknya kemudian turun ke dadanya, menggelitik puting susu Itachi dengan lidahnya. Tentu Itachi tidak 'berisik' seperti dirinya dalam hal bercinta. Itachi hanya menghela nafas berat dan menghembuskannya perlahan walau kadang diiringi dengan erangan berat.

Getaran vibra-dildo di anus Itachi kini menabrak kelenjar prostatnya, Itachi membelalakkan matanya merasakan sensasi itu lagi, nikmat sekali. Ia mengkontraksikan otot bagian dalam anusnya demi mencari kenikmatan dari vibra-dildo tersebut. Mulai tak sabar, tangan Itachi akhirnya menangkup kedua bongkahan pantat Sasuke dan meremasnya, membuka dan menutup pantat yang bulat dan kenyal tersebut. Secara samar meminta Sasuke segera menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Sekarang, kau yang tidak sabaran, Nii-san - " Goda Sasuke sambil mencium kilat hidung Itachi.

Menggoda sekali. Itachi berharap kalau ini adalah mimpi, maka ia tak ingin bangun.

Menuruti keinginan Itachi yang juga menjadi kebutuhannya, Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan bergerak naik turun, kali ini bukan hanya naik turun tapi juga maju mundur, karena tangannya sekarang bertumpu pada paha Itachi dibelakang tubuhnya. Sesekali menengadah, sesekali menatap lurus Itachi. Pemandangan yang sungguh luar biasa bagi Itachi.

"Ohhhh… Sssshhhh… Sasuke… Pintar... Pintarrrr… Ooouughh…"

Itachi memijat gemas kedua sisi pinggul Sasuke dengan mata yang tak terlepas memandang sang adik yang memiliki sejuta ekspresi erotis.

"Nii-saann… Nii-saaannnhh… Aaghhh… Aku akan lebih dalam lagi, aku ingin penismu masuk hingga ke rahimku…" Ceracau Sasuke diiringi dengan hentakkan tubuhnya yang semakin keras.

"Tentu, Otouto – penisku milikmu, semua milikmu… Ooohh… Raih kenikmatanmu, Sasuke… Sssshhh... dan aku akan membuatmu hamil..."

"Aahhnghh… Nikmat… Nikmaatt… Aahhh… Aku adik yang nakal… Ohhhh… Aku adik sekaligus pelacurmu, Nii-san… Hmmnhh…"

"Tepat sekali… Ouughhh… Sasuke, kau pelacurku yang binal… Dan aku akan selalu mencintai pelacurku yang liar ini sampai kapanpun…"

Itachi membantu Sasuke dengan sedikit mengangkat pantatnya agar adiknya tak terlalu lelah membawa beban tubuhnya, dan serangan Sasuke semakin menggila. Suara tepukan pantat Sasuke dengan simfisis Itachi terdengar nyaring, belum lagi suara decakan becek di pergesekan anus Sasuke dengan penis Itachi. Sungguh erotis.

"Penismu panjang, Nii-san - aku merasa penuh… Aggh… Dan besar… Sesak sekali… Ahhnghh… "

Orgasme mendekati keduanya, Itachi sudah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menjawab ceracau kotor Sasuke lagi. Begitu juga Sasuke, akhirnya hanya lenguhan dan pekikan saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan sisa kesadaran yang masih ada, Itachi langsung menggenggam penis Sasuke yang sejak tadi terabaikan hanya dipertontonkan oleh Sasuke, lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Mmmnghh… Nii-san… Jangaann… Aahhnghh… Nanti aku… Aaarrghhh…"

"Hmm? Nanti aku-apa? Ssshhh… Katakan dengan jelas dan erotis, Otouto … tak perlu malu…"

Anus Sasuke berkontraksi hebat menjepit dan menghisap penis Itachi dengan kuat. Itachi menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menahannya demi mencegah ia klimaks duluan sebelum adiknya. Terlalu nikmat, ditambah vibrator di dalam anusnya yang bergerak memutar berkali-kali menabrak kelenjar prostatnya, Itachi nyaris gila.

"Nanti penisku meledak, Nii-san – nanti cairan menjijikkan akan menembak mukamu… aku merasa tidak sopan… Ssshh… Aaahh.. Uukhhh…Kumohon ganti posisi…"

"Hoo? Kalau begitu keluarkan, aku tak berminat untuk berganti posisiku, Sasuke – dan aku ingin kau mengotori tubuh dan mukaku sekali ini…"

Sasuke tak tahan lagi, kocokan tangan Itachi yang begitu cepat benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kendali, dengan sekali hentakkan keras, Sasuke menjatuhkan pantatnya di simfisis Itachi, lalu berhenti, tubuhnya mengejang, mata dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Aaaaarrghhh - Niii-saaaaannn…"

Setelah itu, tubuh Sasuke tersentak dan sperma bermuncratan dengan deras ke dada dan muka Itachi. Tak peduli dengan tembakan bertubi-tubi itu, Itachi tetap memandang ekspresi adiknya sambil mengangkat sedikit pantat Sasuke, lalu ia menyodok pantat Sasuke dengan kecepatan yang tiada ampun, ia juga sudah tak tahan ingin meraih puncak kenikmatannya. Itachi tersenyum puas saat orgasme menyerang Sasuke dan dia menyodokkan penisnya ke lubang hangat tersebut, tembakan yang terjadi lebih 'jauh' dibandingkan tanpa sodokan darinya.

"SASUKE! … Ooouughh… "

Jepitan anus Sasuke yang memeras penisnya dengan erat akhirnya berhasil membuat batang panjang dan besar itu memuntahkan isinya ke dalam tubuh sang adik, tentu vibra-dildo yang tertanam di dalam anus Itachi pun ikut melompat keluar saat orgasme menyerang si sulung yang gagah itu. Mereka berdua meraih orgasme yang luar biasa intens.

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke kehilangan kesadarannya, mendadak ia jatuh ke atas tubuh Itachi dengan nafas yang masih terengah, ia sudah tak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk membuka matanya saja. Itachi terkekeh geli dan hanya mendekap tubuh adiknya yang basah dan lengket sambil menunggu sesi relaksasinya usai.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus melayani tuan muda yang sedang berulang tahun ini sekali lagi…" Dengus Itachi sambil tersenyum geli.

Itachi menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha rileks. Penisnya mulai melemas dan melesak keluar dari lubang sempit adiknya, diikuti oleh cairan kental dan lengket miliknya yang meleleh keluar dari sana. Setelah itu, ia membaringkan Sasuke disampingnya.

Tenaga Uchiha sulung ini memang tak diragukan, ia masih sanggup membersihkan dan membereskan kekacauan yang sudah dibuat adiknya yang nakal, sementara si bungsu sudah entah masuk ke alam mana, walaupun terlihat wajah si bungsu yang begitu damai dan lega. Kembali Itachi hanya tersenyum geli sambil membelai rambut dan pipi adiknya dengan sayang.

"Usiamu memang sudah diatas dua puluh tahun, tapi kau tetap kucing kecil yang nakal dan liar, Otouto – Semoga kau bisa duduk dengan tenang saat makan malam nanti…" Bisik Itachi seorang diri sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Otouto – tetaplah menjadi milikku hingga kita sama-sama bertemu sang maut…" Tutupnya disertai kecupan lembut di bibir Sasuke dengan penuh sayang.

.

.

.

.

 ** _End_**

 ** _Gila – ero parah… zzz… udah ga bisa bikin note apa-apa lagi deh gue. Sasuke binal woi, buset! Besok-besok kasih Sasuke sake yang dosis alkoholnya lebih tinggi ya bang *tampared*_**

 ** _Abang Itachi pinter yeee, ngakalin dedeknya yang miskin ekspresi dan minus keagresifan pake sake *tepok tangan* - pan pinternya abang udah ga diragukan lagi LoL._**

 ** _Gitu deh, semoga puas ya baca fic khusus ulang tahun dedek CacUKE, jangan lupa tinggalin review, hargai para author yang udah berusaha menghibur dan memuaskan(?) kalian. Biar semakin semangat untuk mengembangkan karya-karyanya._**

 ** _Akhir kata : Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sasuke – Otanjyoubi Omedettou Gozaimasu. Kami semua menyayangimu. – dari : Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Gaara, Madara, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Orochimaru, Author, dan Reader yang setia._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Best Regards._**

 ** _Artemis Templar_**.


End file.
